goanimate_the_moviefandomcom-20200213-history
The Alternate Ending Compilation The Outlands Arrest (2001)
Plot The film begins welcomes the family to The Outlands. The family starts new here and enjoy life more, by showing the America, Peter Griffin (SethMacFarlane) Lois (Alex Borreston), Husky Wolf whose nicknamed "Balto" (Kevin Bacon), and Jenna (Bridget Fonda), a supposedly happy family living a typical family life in the suburbs of Springfield, Quahog. It is revealed that The Simpsons and The Griffins are very happy and in fact separating although they tell their Ratgin it is not a divorce. Balto and Jenna first try to save his wife' honeymoon in the town of their home but this fails to bring any happiness into their relationship. The children then leave the basement telling their parents they must get another surprise for them upstairs. They go up, close the door, and nail it shut. They vow to keep it shut until their parents work out their problems. The next day, Balto tells his best friend Professor Frink (Hank Azaria) what he has done and Genie (Robin Williams), the wealthy local bully, overhears the conversation. Homer Simpson (Dan Castellenta) goes over to the Boys' house to look at the place work and is impressed. T.J. shows up to have a look and actually installs a newer, more secure door to keep the parents trapped. He and Bart Simpson (Nancy Cartwright) then leave to collect their parents and bring them to the Egypt to lock them up as well. Balto friend Boris(Bob Hoskins) never keeps a wife for more than two years and Lisa (Yeardly Smith)'That Is father Terry (Steve Guttenberg) does have treat his wife Jessie (Thora Birch) well. Peter Homer And Everyone also brings his Mermaid named Ariel (Jodi Benson) and his two younger brothers, Muk and Luk (Phil Collins) (who come armed with Manger) and Chris (Seth Green) brings Mary Beth (Kathleen Quinlan) his wife feel good. When Balto asks what is going on in response to his friends setting up camp at his house, Meg (Mila Kuins) replies with "Our adults could be speeding up to save his life!" Joe And Qugamire almost talk Balto into letting them all out but Sean Peter And Everyone, Basil (Barrie Ingham), threatens him with legal action. Balto finds out that his boss, Larry (Patrick Reena), is also having parental problems: her Boyfriend Jordan (Miko Hughes) acts like a teenager, going to trying to steel your voice with Brooke's friends. Grover invites her to lock up Ursula with the rest of the day. The Simpsons lock up all of their Adults and begin to help them solve their problems. They try to find a way out of the basement while getting along and seeing what each of their problems are. The children also work out their differences with each other above. They eventually give in and give up to the shot and their man are set free. It is revealed The Griffin The Simpsons Balto And Others at the end that Mermaids Transformed to our world reconciled and took a second City Hall to Parade. The Simpsons back to the Springfield lasted past the two-year mark and they are expecting another child. The Griffins Get back to Quahog though his mom later went back to alaska and they opened up a law firm together. Homer Simpson started dating other men instead of The Outlands on Print dates. Also,Balto and Jenna became alive and she passionately kisses him in front of their Pepole Of Springfield for a very long time, causing a slightly awkward moment for the bystanders. However, he concluded if their Boys ever see you again he justice thing of them in the springfield. Category:2001 Films Category:Theatrical films